Die letzte Nacht
by Berendis
Summary: Die Hoffnung ist verloren... endgültig. Der Tod wartet auf dich... und noch immer kann ich nichts für dich tun... Endlich, die Fortsetzung von „Zwischen Liebe und Hass“!
1. Nie vergessen

_Teil 1/3 _

_Disclaimer:_ Mal ehrlich... ist doch immer wieder das gleiche, oder? Aber für die, die's noch mal hören wollen: mir gehört keine der Figuren, die Handlungen sind frei erfunden und von Geld kann gar nicht die Rede sein...

_Summary:_ Die Hoffnung ist verloren... endgültig. Der Tod wartet auf dich... und noch immer kann ich nichts für dich tun... endlich, die Fortsetzung von „Zwischen Liebe und Hass"!

_Warning: _Dark, OOC

_A/N:_ Seht her! Ich hab mein Beinahe-Versprechen gehalten! Ok, hab lange gebraucht... aber besser spät als nie, oder? #löl#

Zum letzten ZLH Teil:

Leute, ich liebe euch! Fühlt euch alle ganz doll umarmt...

_- bepa _Riesige Packung Taschentücher? oO Bin ich wirklich _so_ schlimm? #g# Hoffe, du befindest dich auch unter den Lesern der Fortsetzung...

- _Candy222_ Schon (oder erst, je nachdem #g#) passiert...

- _yavanna unyarima_ Stimmt schon... Ginny geht es wirklich mies. Aber mal ehrlich, wie würde es dir gehen? Wohl nicht viel besser, oder? #g#

- _Loony_ Och ne... #g# dabei war Kitsch doch genau das, was ich vermeiden wollte #seufz# die Fortsetzung wird wohl auch nicht ohne auskommen... hoffe, du liest trotzdem!

- _SweetChrisi_ Sag ich doch #g# #tee schlürf# Vielen Dank! Hoffe mal, dass du auch wieder unter meinen Lesern bist...

Und das Riesendanke an Oriona, meine Beta... #knuddel#

**_Kleines Achtung für Neuzugänge:_** „Die letzte Nacht"ist die Fortsetzung von „Zwischen Liebe und Hass". Ich denke, man sollte den ersten Teil gelesen haben um zu verstehen, was hier passiert...

So, jetzt lass ich euch endlich lesen... darf ich auf ein Review hoffen? #hundeaugen mach# #g#

xXxXxXx

**Die letzte Nacht**

**Teil 1 – Nie vergessen**

xXxXxXx

„Es ist so weit", sagt er leise, während er mir ohne jegliche Zärtlichkeit über den Kopf streicht, „um Mitternacht wird endlich alles enden."

_Alles wird enden? _Verwirrt sehe ich auf in sein Gesicht, in das einige blonde Haarsträhnen fallen. Die Unruhe flackert in seinen Augen und er wirkt angespannt. Das ist nicht der Mensch, bei dem ich Geborgenheit gesucht und sie nie gefunden habe. Wo ist der kalte, unberechenbare Todesser, den ich kenne? Doch die Frage kommt nicht über meine Lippen. Sie hätte auch zu seltsam geklungen...

Ich beobachte ihn, während er aufsteht und sich anzieht. Hastiger als sonst, doch immer noch irgendwie ruhig. Sein sehniger Körper ist übersäht von den Narben zahlloser Aufträge und Bestrafungen. Mittlerweile kenne ich jede einzelne, doch ihr Reiz ist vergangen. Warum bleibe ich überhaupt bei ihm? Seit du hier bist habe ich doch längst erkannt, dass ich dich nicht vergessen habe. Noch immer sehne ich mich nur nach dir... aber ich helfe dir dennoch nicht. Weil ich feige bin? Vielleicht. Wohl eher, weil ich keine Möglichkeit sehe... ansonsten wärst du schon lange frei, das schwöre ich dir.

„Kommst du?"Deutlich höre ich das leise Zittern in seiner Stimme. Er verwirrt mich... was ist mit ihm los? Unbeholfen stolpere ich aus dem Bett, komme vor dem hohen, beinahe erblindeten Spiegel zu stehen. Ein totenblasses Gesicht mit tiefen Augenringen, umrahmt von zerzausten, roten Locken starrt mir entgegen. Schuld steht darauf geschrieben... Schuld an dem, was heute Nachte geschehen wird.

„Du hast tatsächlich schon schöner ausgesehen", spottet er und hat die Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme verbannt. „Nun mach schon! Der Lord wartet nicht!"

So kalt wie eh und je. Habe ich mich getäuscht, als ich glaubte Furcht in seinem Gesicht zu lesen? Wahrscheinlich... ich habe ihn noch nie verstanden. Und dennoch bin ich all die Jahre bei ihm geblieben, weil er der einzige war, der mir so etwas wie Vergessen schenkte. Die angenehmsten Stunden waren die, die ich mit ihm hier in diesem Zimmer an diesem düsteren Ort verbracht haben.

Obwohl ich dich nie vergessen habe...

Doch heute Nacht sollst du dem ewigen Vergessen anvertraut werden. Genau um Mitternacht... wer weiss, vielleicht vergesse dann selbst ich? Nein, wohl kaum... lange genug habe ich versucht dich aus meinem Gedächtnis zu streichen, doch ist es mir nie gelungen. Daran wird auch dein Tod nichts ändern. Ein Tod, den du nur meinetwegen sterben musst... hätte ich den Glauben an mich und die Welt noch nicht verloren, vielleicht würde ich dir dann helfen. Alles daran setzen, dass du diese Hölle lebend wieder verlassen kannst, während ich für immer in ihr gefangen bleibe. Aber ich sehe keinen Weg aus dem Dunkel hinaus. Und nun ist es ohnehin zu spät.

Zögernd streife ich meine Maske über mein Gesicht. Ich hasse es sie zu tragen... doch vielleicht werde ich noch heute Nacht dankbar sein, dass ich sie habe, wenn ich den Kampf gegen die Tränen verliere, die schon jetzt in mir aufzusteigen drohen.

„Komm endlich!"Unsanft packt er mich am Arm und zieht mich mit sich durch die düsteren Gänge dieses Schlosses, das schon seit einigen Jahren das Hauptquartier der Todesser bildet. In seiner schwarzen Halle sollst du hingerichtet werden...

_Sein letzter Atemzug gehört mir..._

Wie genau erinnere ich mich an den Moment, als der Lord das zu mir sagte. Es kommt mir vor, als läge es Jahre zurück... dabei waren es doch nur ein paar Tage. Zwei, vielleicht fünf. Und in weniger als einer Stunde wird sein Wunsch Wahrheit sein, wenn er dir das Leben aushaucht, sei es nun durch jenen Fluch, dem du als kleines Kind entkommen bist oder durch langsame Qual. Ich wünsche mir für dich, dass es der Todesfluch sein wird... auch wenn ich mit erschreckender Sicherheit weiss, dass die Folter dein Los bestimmen wird.

Die Halle ist nur schwach erleuchtet, als er mich hineinzieht. Der Lord ist nicht da, nur die Todesser stehen an den Wänden entlang aufgereiht. Wie Puppen in einem Spielzeugladen. Zitternd nehme ich meinen Platz nahe seines Throns ein und harre still auf dein Kommen. Wie viel Zeit zieht vorbei? Ich vermag es nicht zu sagen... mein Geist ist zu vernebelt, als dass er solche Dinge noch wahrnehmen würde.

Wie eine Marionette knie ich nieder, als der Lord eintritt. Hinter ihm führen sie dich. Sie haben dich in schwere Eisenketten gelegt, die dir tief ins Fleisch schneiden. Und mir in die Seele...

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ Das war's auch schon wieder mit Teil eins... bekomme ich ein Review? #ganz lieb schau#


	2. Überrascht

_Teil 2/3_

_Disclaimer:_ Mal ehrlich... ist doch immer wieder das gleiche, oder? Aber für die, die's noch mal hören wollen: mir gehört keine der Figuren, die Handlungen sind frei erfunden und von Geld kann gar nicht die Rede sein...

_Warning: _Dark, OOC

_A/N:_ Hm... hab irgendwie lange gebraucht, bis ich das hier hochgeladen habe oO obwohls schon länger fertig ist #schäm# jedenfalls ein riesiges Danke an meine Reviewer! 

_-bepa_ Oh... das mit den schlaflosen Nächten tut mir Leid... #zwinker# aber ich fürchte, das wird sich bei diesem Kapitel nicht bessern #sich in eckchen verkriech# und weisst du was? Ich schenk dir zu deinen noch eine Packung Taschentücher dazu... weil ich ja schuld bin an allem #rüberreich# #g#

_-ina_ Hoppla! #g# so viele Fragen? Die werden aber alle noch beantwortet... versprech ich dir.

_-yavanna_ Hat da wer eine sadistische Ader? Ja? #g# Hm... ich hoffe, du wirst mit dem Verlauf der Folter zufrieden sein... auch wenn... #geheimnisvoll tu#

xXxXxXx

**Die letzte Nacht**

**Teil 2 – Überrascht **

xXxXxXx

Deine Ketten klirren, als sie dich in die Mitte der Halle führen. Der Lord nimmt auf seinem Thron Platz und betrachtet dich mit jenem höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck, den er immer trägt, wenn er zufrieden ist. Welche Genugtuung muss er in diesem Moment verspüren, als du vor ihm auf den Boden sinkst, gezogen vom Gewicht mächtigen Eisens. Dein Gesicht ist blass, zeigt nur zu deutlich die Spuren der letzten Tage. Doch deine Augen blicken ihm fest entgegen. Es erschreckt mich beinahe, wie gefasst du bist... hast du dich mit deinem Tod abgefunden, so wie ich? Aber du solltest doch der letzte sein, der aufhört zu hoffen... denn wenn du aufgibst sind wir alle verloren.

Bin ich schuld daran, an diesem leeren, abgestumpften Blick, der nichts zeigt als den nahenden Tod? Ist es meine Schuld, weil ich keinen Weg gesehen habe, um dich zu retten? Wahrscheinlich schon... gebannt starre ich dich an, als der Lord seinen Zauberstab hebt und ihn auf dich richtet. Vor Schmerz windest du dich auf dem Boden, die Ketten schneiden noch tiefer in deine Haut. Blut... überall ist Blut... deines.

Das, was von meinem Herz noch übrig ist, zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es tut weh... so unendlich weh. Die Stunden, in denen ich dich leiden sehen wollte für das, was du mir angetan hast, sind längst vorbei. Mein einziger Wunsch ist deine Freiheit – oder einen schnellen Tod, der dich von allem Leiden erlöst. Doch tief in mir wusste ich schon immer, dass es für dich keinen anderen Weg geben wird als den der Qual.

Der Fluch wird von dir genommen, keuchend liegst du auf der Erde. Verzweifelt kralle ich meine Hände in den schweren Stoff meines Umhangs, dort, wo niemand es sehen kann. Und nun bin ich wirklich froh, dass ich die Maske tragen, denn der Kampf gegen die Tränen ist verloren. Stumm senke ich meinen Blick, ertrage es nicht dich länger anzusehen. Doch deine Schreie kann ich nicht verbannen, so sehr ich mir wünsche taub zu sein, es wird nicht zur Wirklichkeit.

„Nun, Potter... am Ende triumphiere ich also doch noch über dich. All die Zeit, die deine Schlammblutmutter dir gegeben hat war nur Aufschub... ein lächerlicher, kleiner Aufschub. Und die Zeit, die dieser alte Narr und all seine dreckigen Freunde dir verschafft haben, war es noch mehr, denn nun... nun werde ich endlich siegen."

Unendlicher Triumph schwingt in seiner Stimme und als ich aufsehe, funkeln seine roten Augen beinahe vergnügt. Wieder hebt er den Zauberstab. Es wird still in der Halle, ein angespanntes, erwartungsvolles Schweigen. Selbst der Wind draussen hat aufgehört zu heulen... es ist so still dass ich glaube, jeder müsse hören, wie alles in mir schreit. Nein... oh Merlin, nein! Er kann dich nicht töten... bitte nicht...

Ich zucke zusammen, als eine Hand unauffällig meinen Arm berührt. Zitternd sehe ich hoch, erkenne Draco neben mir. Seine Haltung ist so angespannt wie das Schweigen, das noch immer anhält. Was hat er vor?

„Crucio!"

Die Stimme des Lords durchfährt scharf die Stille, die nun keine mehr ist. Der Wind lässt schaurige Töne hören, wie die Musik einer Geisterarme klingt es und fährt mir tief in die Knochen. Und die Todesser lassen zischend die unwillkürlich angehaltene Luft frei.

„Lauf!", zischt Draco mir ins Ohr, während deine Schreie die Halle ausfüllen. Verwirrt hebe ich den Kopf etwas, doch auch sein Gesicht ist hinter einer weissen Maske versteckt. Warum verwirrt er mich so? Ich verstehe nichts mehr...

Abrupt enden deine Schreie und wieder wird es totenstill. Ich wage einen Blick auf den Lord. Sein schlangenartiges Gesicht ist eine verzerrte Maske des Zorns.

„Verräter!", schreit er in die Halle hinein. Alle zucken zusammen... ich spüre, wie die Hand, die noch immer auf meinem Arm liegt, zu zittern beginnt. Draco? Doch ich komme nicht mehr dazu, ihn zu fragen, was los ist. Die schwarzen Flügeltüren der Halle springen mit einem lauten Krachen auf. Die wenigen Fackeln an den Wänden erlöschen durch den Luftzug. Verängstigt stehe ich da und warte. Worauf?

„VERRÄTER!", kreischt der Lord, doch er verstummt, als eine Flut greller Lichtblitze den Eingang erleuchtet. Doch keiner berührt auch nur seine Robe. Zornbebend steht er da. Und ich begreife noch immer nicht... was geschieht hier? Woher kommt dieses Geschrei, das nun von aussen hereindringt? Verwirrt sehe ich zu Draco, der noch immer neben mir steht, angespannt, wie eine Katze vor dem Sprung.

„Lauf!", flüstert er mir erneut zu, ehe ein greller Lichtblitz die Halle in einem unwirklichen Licht erscheinen lässt. Von Angst gelähmt stehe ich da, starre auf den Eingang, beginne zu begreifen, als ich eine wohlbekannte Gestalt erkenne...

xXxXxXx

Ende Teil 2

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ Bitte steinigt mich nicht! Ich weiss, ich bin fies... (hat mir auch Oriona schon klar gemacht #g#) aber dafür werd ich den letzten Teil am Freitag hochladen. Vielleicht auch schon morgen, wenn ich ein paar Reviews mehr bekomme als zum letzten Teil... #gaaanz unauffällig ist#


	3. Vorbei

_Teil 3/3_

_Disclaimer:_ Mal ehrlich... ist doch immer wieder das gleiche, oder? Aber für die, die's noch mal hören wollen: mir gehört keine der Figuren, die Handlungen sind frei erfunden und von Geld kann gar nicht die Rede sein...

_Warning: _Dark, OOC

_A/N: _So, der letzte Teil. Und gleich mal vorweg: das wird auch wirklich der letzte bleiben. Ende. Schluss. Finis. Aber ich schätze, falls das überhaupt jemand ausser bepa liest werden so ziemlich alle meiner Meinung sein wenn sie den Teil gelesen haben... #fg#

xXxXxXx

**Die letzte Nacht**

_Teil 3 – Vorbei_

xXxXxXx

Dumbledore... wie ein Racheengel steht er vor dem Lord, unerschütterlich und gleichzeitig so alt. Und hinter ihm strömen Auroren durch die Türen, nehmen sich die überraschten Todesser vor, die erst nach und nach aus ihrer Starre erwachen. Auch ich stehe da wie angewurzelt, rühre mich erst, als eine starke Hand mich an den Rand der Halle zieht. Draco...

„Flieh endlich! Das ist kein Kampf für dich..."

Dann ist er weg. Alleine stehe ich da, sehe geschockt, wie überall Tote zu Boden fallen. Ein Alptraum... aus dem es kein Erwachen gibt. Mein Blick fällt auf dich. Noch immer kniest du auf dem Boden, von dem Gewicht der Ketten nach unten gezogen. Keiner kümmert sich um dich, noch nicht einmal die Leute vom Orden, alle sind sie zu beschäftigt um ihren Helden zu beachten. Ohne eigentlich zu wissen, was ich tue, gehe ich auf dich zu; werde wie durch ein Wunder von keinem der umherzischenden Flüche getroffen. Vor dir lasse ich mich langsam auf die Knie fallen. Vielleicht kann ich jetzt gutmachen, was ich angerichtet habe... vielleicht wird es aber auch zu wenig sein.

„Ginny?"

Die Frage in deinen Augen weicht Entsetzen, als ich meinen Zauberstab auf dich richte. Ein kleines, verloren geglaubtes Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Du hast Angst, glaubst nun endgültig, dass ich den Verstand verloren habe. Wer weiss, vielleicht habe ich das auch? Es ist verrückt genug...

„Tu es, Ginevra..."Eine zischende Stimme lässt mich innehalten. „Tu es für mich... deinen Herrn."Es ist still geworden in der Halle. Unheimlich still, obwohl sie doch kämpfen sollten... aller Blicke sind auf mich gerichtet. Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter, ich spüre die Kälte noch durch meinen Umhang. Die Hand eines Monsters... Wieder hebe ich meinen Zauberstab.

„Ginny, nicht!"Der Schrei einer Frau durchbricht die Stille. Obwohl ich diese Stimme so lange nicht mehr gehört habe, erkenne ich sie doch wieder... würde es tun, wenn tausend andere sprechen würden. Sie ist hier... vielleicht kann ich auch ihr beweisen, dass ich immer gewusst habe, dass meine Entscheidung falsch war.

Noch immer lächelnd lasse ich deine Ketten verschwinden. Die Hand an meiner Schulter krallt sich durch den Stoff in mein Fleisch, ich kann spüren, wie die Haut aufreisst und mein Umhang mit Blut getränkt wird. Doch ich spüre keinen Schmerz. Es ist richtig so... Ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen lässt mich zusammenzucken. Das Sirren eines Fluches erhitzt die Luft – und dann ist es schwarz...

xXxXxXx

Ich liege auf kaltem Steinboden. Schmerz durchzieht mich in glühenden Wellen. Meine Augen sehen nur noch trüb, doch deutlich erkenne ich einige Gesichter. Bekannte Gesichter... eine kühle Hand fährt über meine schweissnasse Stirn.

„Draco?", flüstere ich heiser.

„Schht", antwortet seine Stimme. Seit wann klingt sie so sanft und niedergeschlagen? „Es tut mir Leid, Ginevra", sagt er noch und ich bin mir sicher, dass kein anderer seine Worte hört. Auf seinem Gesicht steht Schmerz. Und... Trauer? „Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen."

Wieso denn? Es ist doch alles gut... kraftlos schüttle ich den Kopf. Doch ehe ich ihm antworten kann, verschwindet er aus meinem Gesichtsfeld. Leises Schluchzen dringt an meine Ohren.

„Mum!", krächze ich fassungslos, als ich sie erkenne.

„Oh Ginny... warum? Warum nur?"Ihr Gesicht ist verquollen von Tränen. Tränen, die mir gelten. Warum trauert sie, wenn ich doch endlich gehen darf? Doch schon sehe ich sie nicht mehr. Warum lassen sie mir keine Zeit zum Reden?

„Ginny?"

Deine Stimme... du lebst also noch. Ich lächle und eine angenehme Ruhe durchflutet mich, vertreibt den Schmerz und die schlechte Gedanken. Ich habe nie daran geglaubt... aber nun bist du gerettet. Nun bekommt alles einen Sinn.

„Ginny? Gib nicht auf... nicht jetzt, wo Voldemort besiegt ist...", flüsterst du und siehst mich eindringlich an. Wieder schüttle ich den Kopf, wende alle mir verbliebene Kraft auf.

„Es... es ist gut so... Harry... ich... lass mich gehen..."Ich spüre, wie das Leben mich verlässt. Früher hatte ich immer Angst vor dem Tod... doch jetzt ist es ein Segen. Auch wenn mein Leben vielleicht besser werden könnte, nun, da der Lord nicht mehr ist. Ich höre ihre Stimmen wie durch einen dichten Nebel, doch ich weiss, was sie sagen. Sie klagen, flehen mich an zu bleiben. Doch was soll ich noch hier? Mein Körper ist zerstört. Der neue Friede wird für mich nie der Gleiche sein wie für euch alle. Ich will gehen... endlich...

xXxXxXx

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_(Evanescence – Holding my last breath)_

xXxXxXx

Ende Teil 3

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ #mit riesiger taschentuckpackung dasteh# Wer will eines? #schnäuz# Ich find das Ende selber supertraurig... #schnüff# aber... alles andere wäre mir zu kitschig gewesen. Und irgendwie war mir von Anfang an klar dass es für Ginny nicht weitergehen wird... es tut mir leid für alle, die sich ein Happy End gewünscht haben! Ich kann sowas anscheinend einfach nicht schreiben...

Zum Schluss geht mein allergrösstes Danke an Oriona, die sowohl „Zwischen Liebe und Hass"wie auch „Die letzte Nacht" betagelesen hat #dich in grund und boden knuddel#

Zum Review:

_-bepa _Wenigstens jemand, der mir treu bliebt #zwinker# Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich schon irgendwie enttäuscht; ich habe mehr erwartet nachdem ZLH offenbar so gut angekommen ist. Aber – falsch gedacht #seufz# Ein riesengrosses Danke an dich, dafür, dass du gereviewt hast! #knuddel#


End file.
